Marvel's What If? (2019)
Marvel's What If? is an American anthology comic book series based on the comic book series of the same name published by Marvel Comics in either mid-or-late 2019. List of Issues Main Issues # What if Mary Jane Watson became Spider-Woman? # What if the Slingers has never disbanded? # What if Frank Castle became Deadpool? # What if the Power Pack were active in the 1960s? # What if Betty Ross become She-Hulk? # What if Reed Richards became Captain Marvel? # What if Wolverine became a founding member of the X-Men? # What if Gwen Stacy became the Scarlet Spider? # What if the modern Guardians of the Galaxy were active in the 1990s? # What if Hawkeye, Black Widow, the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver were never reformed? # What if Stephen Strange became the Ghost Rider? # What if Wade Wilson had never became Deadpool? # What if Kamala Khan had never became Ms. Marvel? # What if Harry Osborn became Spider-Man? # What if Ben Reilly was instead the cousin of Spider-Man? # What if Donald Blake had never found Mjolnir? # What if Bucky Barnes had never became the Winter Soldier? # What if Wanda Maximoff became the Sorceress Supreme? # What if Cindy Moon was the only one bitten by the radioactive spider? # What if Roxanne Simpson became the Ghost Rider? # What if Jessica Jones joined the Fantastic Four? # What if Jean Grey was a Herald of Galactus? # What if Captain America was revived in the mid-1970s? Part 1 # What if Captain America was revived in the mid-1970s? Part 2 # What if John Jameson became Captain Universe? # What if Doctor Octopus had never switch bodies with Spider-Man? # What if Firestar and Havok were both founding members of the X-Men? # What if Danny Rand had never became Iron Fist? # What if Howard Stark became Iron Man? # What if Ben Reilly was never revive and had not became the Jackal? # What if the Champions travel back in time during Secret Invasion? Part 1 # What if the Champions travel back in time during Secret Invasion? Part 2 # What if Civil War II had never happens? # What if Colonel John Jameson became Venom instead? # What if Bucky Barnes became Captain America during War World II? # What if Ultimatum had never happens? # What if Spider-Man of the Ultimate Universe had never dies? Annual(s) * What if Thanos had never loved Death? * What if Nick Fury had formed the New Avengers? * What if Secret Empire has never happens? Trivia * This series featuring numerous creative teams: ** Writers: Nick Spencer, Tom Taylor, Dan Slott, Ta-Nehisi Coates, Jason Aaron, Donny Cates, Skottie Young, Kelly Thompson, Jonathan Hickman, Matthew Rosenberg, Cullen Bunn, Gerry Duggan, Charles Soule, Jeff Lemire, Eve Ewing, Dennis Hopeless, Peter David ** Artists: Stefano Caselli, Gurihiru, Leinil Francis Yu, Mahmud Asrar, Diego Olortegui, Dalibor Talajic, Steven McNiven, Ariel Olivetti, Mark Bagley, Adam Kubert, Simone Buonfantino, Ryan Stegman, Takeshi Miyazawa, Ryan Ottley, Marcus To, Giannis Milonogiannis, Greg Smallwood, Pac Medina, Salvador Larroca, Mike Hawthorne *** Alex Ross is the cover artist for an few issues of the series. * * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:What If? Category:Books Category:Comics Category:Comic Book series Category:Comic books Category:Comic Books